tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.]] Vampires are supernatural creatures that have to drink the blood of humans or animals in order to sustain their immortal lives. A vampire is a living corpse, commonly referred to as the undead. They were once a living, human being, whom through various circumstances became a victim of vampirism. The means by which one becomes a vampire may vary, but there are several traditions that are acknowledged in most television programs. Vampires are usually created through the actions of another vampire. If a vampire drinks blood from a human victim to the point of death, the victim will die and be reborn three nights later as one of the undead. More modern techniques have added the idea of a human victim being forced to replenish themselves with the blood of the vampire, thus prompting the supernatural changes in their physiology. These vampires are usually subservient to the vampire that created them, but there have been accounts where vampires have been shown to be rebellious against their masters. A vampire can also be created through an act of sorcery, in which a witch or warlock enacts a curse which transforms a living person into a vampire. In almost all instances, this effect is permanent and the curse can only be lifted by the willful action of the original caster. Becoming a vampire has an adverse effect on an individual’s psyche. As they are considered to be creatures of black magic, it is not uncommon for a vampire to commit acts of deliberate evil. Vampire powers Turning A vampire can transform another human being into a vampire. Once this is done, the secondary vampire is traditionally subservient to the primary vampire, mainly because the primary vampire is stronger and more experienced than its unnatural offspring. This is not always the case however, and some vampires have been known to turn against their masters. Bite A vampire possesses two fangs, which they can use to puncture the jugular vein of their victims and drink their blood. Vampires also possess the ability to adequately conceal these fangs when they are in the company of those who are unaware of the vampire's supernatural identity. Modern stories have added the idea that a vampire's fangs are retractable. This has been demonstrated in television shows such as True Blood and Being Human. Mesmerism A vampire has the ability to hypnotize other human beings. In order to do this, the vampire must drink blood from his victim on at least one occasion. Once this is done, the victim will fall into a malaise and the vampire can command the thrall to do its bidding. Animal summoning A vampire appears to have an unnatural affinity when it comes to certain animals. Canines especially can perceive a vampire’s presence and recognize one as being something unnatural. It is possible that a vampire can maintain limited control over such animals and use them to suit their own purposes. Weaknesses Wooden stake A sharpened weapon imbedded into the heart of a vampire will destroy them. Traditionally, a wooden stake is the preferred tool for carrying out such a task, but any solid, sharpened object will do, such as a crossbow bolt. The sun Exposure to sunlight will destroy a vampire. A vampire can only withstand direct solar radiation for a few seconds before he or she will be forced to find shelter. The cross By holding some form of crucifix in front of a vampire, a potential victim can cause the vampire to halt, or even to turn and flee. Direct physical contact with a crucifix will severely burn a vampire, but will not destroy them. Holy water Water that has been blessed by a clergyman will burn a vampire if it makes contact with one. A sufficient supply of such water will likely destroy one entirely. Known vampires Behind the fangs Includes actors, voice actors and stunt performers who have played vampires. Notes & Trivia * "The Man Trap" episode of Star Trek introduced a creature known as the M-113 salt vampire. Although it was predatory by nature and did sustain itself off the life essence of live prey, it was not in fact a true vampire. See also * Known vampires * Images of vampires * Appearances of vampires * Vampire mesmerism External Links * at the Horror House * Vampires at the Buffyverse Wiki * Vampires at the True Blood Wiki * Vampires at The Vampire Diaries Wiki * Vampires at the Dark Shadows Wiki Category:Creatures Category:Being Human (2011)/Miscellaneous